swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pistol
Organization Let's clean this up to mimic the Carbines page. --InfluenzaSWTA 04:07, 29 Nov 2004 (CET) Also, all my Pistoleer profession links have to use the pipe syntax, there's tons of links though and "moving" it might cause issues? --KuroKaze 07:26, 28 Aug 2005 (CEST); Could someone explain something for me? The nickel-plated targeting pistol I just got says it does 1-5 damage, but when i shoot it and it hits and enemy, it takes no action away from me - and it does anywhere from 1400-1900 damge per shot. Is this a glitch? If so - LMK so i can go exploit the DWB! lol Also - how come I do not ever lose action points for a standard attack in-game, and my mind pool never ever changes from full. Is there something in-game that effects your mind pool? Ability Cost It seems ability costs for ranged weapons are different than what they were on Test when I recorded stats. I'll try to update when I have a chance. Not sure if all pistols are supposed to have same ability cost, or if some should have higher.--Tandalo 06:43, 29 Apr 2005 (CEST) : According to this post, almost all the stats were accurate. I updated the few that were off. The KYD21 Pistol isn't on the post (as it's a quest reward), so I'm assuming whoever added it was up-to-date. :) --Tandalo 09:38, 25 May 2005 (CEST) I've never been weaponsmith -- could try a CDEF i suppose -- anyway, isn't it possible to experiment on SAC? --KuroKaze 07:28, 28 Aug 2005 (CEST); Spelling errors in-game? I know Blackhand Annihilator is the correct spelling but in-game it's misspelled as Blackhand Annihilater. I went with the in-game name instead of the correct spelling. It pained me but it does match the actual item. Is it policy here to overcome the occasional game spelling mistake and do it properly? : Oh! My mistake... sorry about that :). We should definitely match the spelling in game, no matter how bad it is. Sorry for the change. --Influenza 01:00, 23 May 2005 (CEST) Randomly-generated looted weapons I've removed a few of the randomly-generated looted weapons from the list. The stats, combat level, and so on for these weapons is more or less totally random, and they bear little resemblance to the crafted versions of the same weapons, except by name and appearance. There's no point keeping track of all these things, when they have no fixed stats at all. :) Please note: This only applies to the truly random ones, not the Adjusted/Converted/Modified/etc. fixed variants. --Gravecat 12:07, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Wrong name for DH17? I might be mistaken but I am pretty sure we need to rename the DH17 pistol. the standerd DH17 is a carbine, the pistol version is called the DH17 Classic Revert to List I believe this article needs to be reverted to the list form because of: #Excessive Redlinks #Insufficient Information (i.e. does not list the CL req. for each weapon etc.) #Difficult to Discern Organization (i.e. picture difficult to match to weapon) This article and the Carbine article need to be reverted to match formatting of the Rifles and Heavy Weapons article. This was much easier for ME (I don't know about others) to understand before it was changed from a list to a table. :Thank you -- [[User: Fett 1138|'Fett 1138']] (HoloNet Transceiver) 17:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Never mind, question answered on Carbine talk page -- [[User: Fett 1138|'Fett 1138']] (HoloNet Transceiver) 20:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC)